Party in the USA
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU. Miley is living the dream as pop star Hannah Montana. But when she starts dating her best friend Michael as Hannah, she is tempted with the idea to share her secret with him.
1. It All Starts Here

**AN: My newest Hannah Montana story (with help from Boris Yeltsin, so credit goes to him)! Enjoy! **

**Chapter One: It All Starts Here**

Miley, dressed in a very casual set of blue jean shorts, a t-shirt, and some flip flops, sat on her friend's Michael's porch on a sunny Friday afternoon. She wondered why he would ask her to come over for? She had a few ideas why, but she didn't want to go into them now. She really liked him as a friend, and maybe something more...

"Miley?" Miley was jerked from her thoughts as Michael appeared in the doorway behind her. Michael, with his long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, and dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and a off white t shirt, took a seat next to his friend, and smiled at her.

"So, what's up?" Miley asked him. Michael smiled, and took two small slips of paper out of his pocket, and waved them in front of her face.

"What are these?" Miley asked him.

"These are tickets to a Hannah Montana concert tonight." Michael said, smiling brightly. "I remembered that you told me that you really liked her music, so I wondered as a friend, did you want to go with me?"

Miley frowned at her friend, and said. "Sorry, I can't. I have some, uh, school stuff to do at home."

"Of course you do." Michael said. Miley noticed some anger with that statement.

"I'm sorry." Miley said, trying to spare his feelings. She has never seen him upset like this before.

Michael stood up and stepped away from her. "I don't get it, Miley. Every time that I try to do something like this with you, you come up with some BS reason not to go. If you don't want to hang out with me anymore, just say so."

"It's not-"

"Whatever. Just go." Michael said coldly. He walked back into his house, and slammed the door. Miley walked back to her house, tears falling. If he only knew the truth. The two reasons that she was turning him down was because she knew that she liked him as more than a friend, and second was because in reality, she was Hannah Montana.

* * *

Hannah/Miley was sitting in her dressing room, getting ready to perform. She was still torn up about the little tear that she had with Michael earlier. She had to make it up to him in someway, but how?

"Hannah, you are needed on stage." A member of the staff said, breaking her current train of thought.

"Coming." Miley answered. _Too late to think about it now..._

* * *

Michael sat in the crowd, watching Hannah perform. He really wished that Miley was with him. He really did cherish their friendship, there was no question about that. Michael looked around at the various teens hopping up and down, and some girls winking at him. He smiled back at them, and winked back, just to be friendly. Michael got up, and left for the bathroom.

* * *

"Just great. I'm lost trying to get back to my damn seat." Michael moaned to himself. He soon realized that he was backstage at the concert. If he was caught, that would be it for him. He bent down, and attempted to tie his shoe. Before he could finish, the door swung open, and hit him in the head. Dazed, Michael fell back on his rear. He looked up, and saw a very familiar blonde.

"I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up." Hannah said, pulling Michael to his feet.

"Thanks." Michael said. "I shouldn't have been kneeling in front of you door in the first place."

"What are you doing back here in the first place?" Hannah asked.

"I got lost on the way back to the seating area." Michael told her. Hannah smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh, completely out of left field, but..." Michael looked down, blushing badly, "do you want to hang out sometime?"

Hannah/Miley remembered what he said earlier about the fact that they hardly hang out for a long period of time.

"Sure, I'll like to do that. You're kind of cute." Hannah said. _Kind of cute!? This is my best friend, for Pete's sake!_ Hannah put Michael's number into her cell phone, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, call me later, okay?" Michael said.

"Okay." Hannah said bashfully. Michael smiled, waved goodbye, and walked away. Michael couldn't kick the feeling that he had met her before...

* * *

Hannah watched Michael walk around the corner, and she went back into her dressing room. Then the shock of what she did hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I have a date with my best friend..."

* * *

**AN: As Michael begins his courtship of the famous Hannah Montana, Miley now has to face the fact that she is and is not dating her friend How will her friends and family react to that? R&R to find out!**


	2. Courtship

**AN: What will his friends and family react now that Michael is now dating a famous pop star? Well, in various ways...**

**Chapter Two: Courtship**

Michael sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He had a million thoughts going through his head. He was going to date Hannah Montana, a famous pop star. Man, no matter how many times that he said it, it wasn't going to hit home until he tells his family. Wow, he still hasn't told his big brother and his step sister. Michael sighed, and grabbed his cell phone, and walked down stairs. He saw his step sister Melody sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine, and his older brother Charles (who owned the house that he and Melody were staying at) looking through the refrigerator. Michael cleared his throat and got their attention.

"I have something to tell you two." Michael said. Melody and Charles looked at him as if he was going to reveal some bad news.

"I have a future date coming up." Michael said. Melody and Charles exchanged a curious look.

Melody was the first to speak of the two. "Really? So we don't know who this girl is, but you already have a date planned sometime in the near future with this girl?"

"Who is she?" Charles asked.

"Someone you might know, and she is famous." Michael said.

"Really? Who is it?" Melody asked, highly skeptical of her step bro.

Michael took a deep breath before speaking again. "It's Hannah Montana."

Melody and Charles exchanged a look of total disbelief, and then they broke out laughing. Michael scowled and sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm telling the truth!" Michael proclaimed. "I went to her concert last night alone because Miley gave me some BS excuse about not being able to go. I left and accidently ended up backstage at her concert dressing room. I ran into her and one thing led to another, and she ended up asking me out on a date."

"Really." Charles said, still not believing his little brother. Michael opened his mouth to explain again, but his cell phone began vibrating in his hand. Michael looked at it and saw it was Hannah who was calling him.

"Prepare to eat your words." Michael said confidently. Michael answered, but put his cell phone on speaker so Charles and Melody could hear the conversation.

"Hello." Michael answered.

"Hey, it's me Hannah." Hannah said. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a party that I am attending Friday night and I want you to come with me. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure." Michael answered, stealing a look at the absolutely bewildered and dumbfounded Charles and Melody. "Should I dress up for it?"

"No, just wear some nice formal clothes." Hannah said. "I'll see you Friday night then."

"See you then." Michael said, hanging up the phone. Michael looked at his family, who still had a mystified look on their face.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so, but..." Michael started dancing while singing the words, "...I...told...you...so..."

"God, you look so much like an ass right now, you know that, don't you?" Melody said.

"I know." Michael said, stopping his really stupid and moronic dance. He ran upstairs, knowing that he had to get ready for his date, which was about three days away. He wanted to patch things up with Miley, so he decided to head over there first.

* * *

Miley was looking out her window, while her other friends Lilly and Oliver with her, trying to comfort her about the rift between her and Michael.

"Calm down." Lilly said. "I'm sure that he was just letting off a little steam. I'm sure that he isn't still mad at you."

"Why would he be mad at me though?" Miley asked.

"You know, I hate playing Devil's Advocate here, but it's kind of understandable why he would be mad at you." Oliver said, which got Miley and Lilly to look at him with some death glares.

"It is!" Oliver began. "Look. Every time he wants to hang out with you, you either said no or when you do, it's only for a short period of time."

Before Miley could protest, she saw a familiar figure walking over to her house. Miley took a step back and began to make her way to her bedroom door.

"Here he comes now." Miley said, watching Michael cross the street to her house. Miley went downstairs, and stood on her porch, just as Michael was walking up to her.

"Hey." Michael said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Hey yourself." Miley said back. After a minute of awkward silence Michael spoke and broke the silence.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright between us." Michael said quietly.

"Look, Michael. Im' sorry for not hanging out with you lately, it's just that I have been busy lately with school." Miley said, lying to him.

"Sure." Michael said in an "I'm not buying that" tone.

"If you came over here to start another fight.."

"No, I came over here to say I'm sorry about yesterday." Michael said sweetly. "You're one of my closest friends, and I don't want to lose you over a stupid argument."

"Thanks, Michael, that's sweet." Miley said. "So, how was the Hannah concert?"

"It was alright, I am going to a party with Hannah Montana this Friday." Michael said. Miley eyes widened in excitement and mock disbelief.

"Really?" She said, trying not to tip her hand.

"Yeah." Michael said, "I'll see you later."

"Miley waved good bye, and watched her friend calmly walk back to his house. Miley went back inside, knowing that she will see him again on Friday.

* * *

As Michael walked into his home, he wondered something.

_Why did Miley and Hannah Montana seem so familiar?_

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the date. R&R!**


	3. Thank God It's Friday

**AN: Days have come and gone. Before Michael knew it, it was Friday, the day of his date. Let's see what's going to happen, okay?**

**Chapter Three: Thank God It's Friday**

It was about five in the afternoon. Michael was busy ironing his jeans and his shirt, dressed in nothing but his boxers. Melody stood at his bedroom door, and just laughed at this sight. He looked as though he was going on a date with someone famous, and in reality he was. He was about to do on a date with Hannah Montana. Melody smiled and stepped into the room.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked, smile on her face.

"I'm ironing my clothes in my underwear, what does it look like I am doing?" Michael said, giving his clothes a final go over with his iron.

"Dude, your date isn't for another two hours." Melody said, throwing herself onto his bed. "Why are you getting for it now?"

"I'm getting ready for it now, because I know that it will take me a while to get ready." Michael said, finished with his ironing. He took his pair of black clothing, and placed it on his bed, right near Melody's feet.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, if Hannah calls me tell her I am getting ready." Michael said, grabbing some towels, and heading for his shower.

"Yes, sir." Melody said, giving him a fake salute. Michael stuck out his tongue at her, and slammed his bedroom door. Melody laughed, and turned on his XBOX360 and began playing it.

* * *

Hannah sat in her vanity mirror, calmly applying her makeup. She remembered once when she took Michael to pick up some 888888makeup, (god knows why she did that...) and he told her that she looked just as good without it. She blushed as she remembered that statement and compliment from her friend. She knew that Michael was going to be here soon because she sent her limo to pick him up. She was dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans, a nice red blouse, and a blue jean jacket. Robby stood at her door, and smiled at his daughter.

"Miley, who is this guy your dating, and why haven't I met him yet?" Robby Ray asked her.

"It's not a date, he's just a friend, and you have met him before." Hannah said.

"Really? I have met him? Well, who is this guy that I have met before?" Robby asked her again.

"It's Michael." Hannah said calmly. Robby looked at his daughter as if he misheard her.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Michael, dad." Hannah said again, this time, even more loudly. "I felt guilty about not spending time with him, so I decided to take him with me to a party with me tonight." Hannah said.

Robby Ray took a deep breath before speaking again. "Alright, I trust him enough for him to watch you. But kiddo, keep this in mind. If something does happens, he might just end up falling for Hannah, and not Miley.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hannah said. Robby smiled, and walked out of the room. Hannah stood up, and walked towards the window. She saw the big black Limo pull in front of her home. She glanced in the mirror one last time, and walked out of her home and joined her childhood friend in her limo.

* * *

There were two things that completely caught Michael off guard once he arrived at the party with Hannah Montana. One, the paparazzi. They were more interested in Michael and his "relationship" with Hannah, even though he insisted that their relationship was only on a strict friendly level. Hannah pulled him inside towards the party itself. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by some of Hannah's friends, including Mike and Lola (A.K.A. Oliver and Lilly), two people Michael could have sworn that he met somewhere before...

As soon as Michael went off in his own direction, Mike and Lola pulled Hannah into a corner, to interrogate her.

"Miley, what are you doing here with Michael?" Lola asked her.

"I wanted to hang out with him, and being as this was the only time that I could do just that." Miley said.

"Yeah, but if you aren't careful, he might just find out who you really are." Lilly warned her.

"I'm going to be careful. Besides nothing can or will go wrong. Me and Michael are here as friends and nothing more. If something happens to make us more than that, well, then what happens just happens." Hannah said. "Now if you will excuse me."

Hannah left her friends and rejoined Michael who was talking to a group of people in the corner. Lilly and Oliver shrugged, and left the party early.

* * *

Michael and Hannah were sitting in the limo, driving back from the party. Michael was sitting on one side of the limo, and Hannah was sitting on the side across from him.

"Come on and sit next to me, I won't bite." Hannah laughed. Michael let out a chuckle, and began to walk to sit next to her. Out of nowhere, the limousine hit a bump, and Michael lost his footing and was launched forward onto Hannah. Michael and Hannah's faces were red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." Michael said.

"Uh, Michael. Your hands." Hannah said.

"What about them?" Michael stated, clueless as to what she was implying. Hannah looked down, and Michael saw where his hands landed.

_On her chest...._

Michael quickly snatched his hands back, and fell on his back. "God, I'm so sorry Hannah! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." Hannah said. As if the ride home couldn't get anymore uneasy, they both had to deal with an accidental groping.

_And to think, here I was worried about making a good first impression... _Michael thought.

* * *

**AN: The one thing Miley dreads, it happens next. What will it be? R&R to find out!!!**


	4. The Night That Changed Everything

**AN: As things between Hannah and Michael heat up, where will that leave Miley?**

**Chapter Four: The Night That Changed Everything**

Michael couldn't get over his date, or whatever you would call it, with Hannah Montana that he had last night. One of the reasons was that he thought that she was really beautiful and that he would be absolutely lucky if he was to get another date, hell, another phone call, with her. Another reason he couldn't stop thinking about her was the fact that on the way home, he accidently, of course, groped her. That was pure bad timing, and bad luck. He couldn't get doing that out of his mind. Just as he was about to take a nap, his phone rang. He saw a St. Louis area code, and knew that his sister was calling him. He sighed, and answered it.

"Hello." Michael answered into his cell phone.

"You are dating Hannah Montana!?" A very female voice yelled into the phone. Michael knew this voice as his sister Marie, from his hometown.

"Hi sis, and how are you?" Michael asked.

"Never mind that. How come your own sister has to look on the internet and find out that her little brother is dating a famous pop star?" Marie all but screamed at him.

"It wasn't a date, I went out with her as a friend." Michael said, trying to plead his case.

"I want to know, are you sleeping with her yet?" Marie asked him.

"Marie! We just went out last night! We aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet! Why would you ask me that?" Michael asked, shocked at his older sister's accusation.

"Are you?" Marie asked again.

"NO!" Michael screamed into his cell phone.

"That's good, you are too young for that." Marie said in a motherly tone.

"Marie, I love you, but if you ask me this crap again, I am going to reach through this phone and choke you." Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." Marie said.

"Bye." Michael said back, hanging up his phone.

_Man, I wonder if I am old enough to drink yet..._

* * *

Miley was dressed in her PJ's looking out her window towards Michael's bedroom. She felt an wave of awkwardness wash over her as she thought of him. Part of the reason for that was she was still thinking of the fact that he felt her up, accidently of course. Second was the reason that she knew that in the back of her mind, she was in love with him, and Miley knew that he felt the same way. The good and bad thing was Hannah Montana. The good thing was that Miley could date her friend as Hannah and not risk her friendship with Michael, but that was risky, too. He could fall for Hannah, and totally forget about her, and there was also the risk of Michael finding out that she was Hannah in disguise. That would probably be the end of their friendship right there. Miley sighed, and crawled under her covers. She smiled as she thought about Hannah's and Michael next date tomorrow, and soon went to sleep with that thought in her mind.

* * *

It was about seven in the evening, and Michael was walking with Hannah, alone on the beach. Michael was dressed in a very casual pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and some sneakers. Hannah was dressed in a blue jean mini-skirt, and a pink shirt. They came to a stop on the boardwalk. Hannah noticed that he was peeking at her legs, and looking away, blushing really bad. Hannah smiled, she knew that he was checking her out, and he felt guilty because of it.

"You look nice." Michael said, breaking the silence between them.

"Thanks. I wanted to dress nice for you." Hannah said. "You know, I have been looking for a guy that I can casually hang out with, no paparazzi flashing cameras, no famous friends bragging about their significant others. I have found that with you."

"Wow, really?" Michael said in total disbelief.

"Yeah, really." Hannah said., looking out towards the sunset. Michael thought for a minute, and decided to act on it.

"Hannah?" Michael said softly.

"Yeah?" Hannah said, getting his attention. Before she could act, Michael placed a kiss on her lips. Hannah was both shocked, and flustered when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" Hannah asked trying to catch her breath.

"That was something that I always wanted to do since I first met you." Michael said, shyly. Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled at him.

"Well, let me return the favor." She said, as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

**AN: Michael finally has a girlfriend in the form of Hannah Montana. But as we all know, paparazzi lurks everywhere. R&R!!!**


	5. Good Luck To The Brand New Couple

**AN: Michael and Hannah/Miley thought that their sunset kiss would be a secret between them. Well, not so much...**

**Chapter Five: Good Luck To The Brand New Couple**

Michael knew that what he did was going to have long reaching repercussions. He kissed a pop star, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Miley about it, but he knew that she might not want to hear it. He sat up from his bed, and looked out towards the sunlight leaking in through his curtains. He knew that he had to tell someone about his kiss with Hannah. But he decided that it would be in his best interest to keep it under wraps until he has a very good idea about her feelings towards him. Michael sighed, and laid back onto his bed. Before he knew it, Melody entered his room, grinning like a Chestshire cat.

"What's up?" Michael asked her. She looked at him, and began grinning happily.

"So, what happened on your date with Hannah last night?" She asked, still smiling.

"We just took a walk on the beach, and that was it. Why do you ask?" Michael questioned her.

"Are you sure?" Melody asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Michael adamantly lied. He knew that she knew something happened, but what? Better to just keep denying things and hope she would just walk away. She won't, of course.

"That is your final statement, and you are sticking to it?" Melody asked Michael.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Michael said, sitting upright on his bed.

"Because of this, Casanova." Melody said. She pulled out a magazine. Michael snatched it from her. He saw to his absolute horror what the cover photo was.

It was him and Hannah, making out on the beach. The print under it was in big red letters, and it red: **HANNAH'S NEW MANNAH?**

Michael looked at the magazine in absolute horror. He flipped through the magazine to the article and began reading it.

"'It seems that pop star Hannah Montana has a new man in her life.'" Michael began reading. "'This photo was taken late Saturday night, and it show the teenage pop star making out for close to seven minutes with a teen later identified as Michael Harris, a teen working at a nearby video game store.'"

"Wow, you made out with Hannah Montana, and for seven minutes at that." Melody said in amazement.

"It wasn't for seven minutes, it was closer to five, but that's besides the point." Michael said, tossing the magazine back at Melody.

"Man, and I have to go to work later. How in the hell am I going to get through the day without getting heckled for making out with a pop star?" Michael asked, throwing himself back onto his bed and covering his face.

"How will Miley take it?" Melody asked, sitting on his bed next to him. "If your kiss is in a magazine, I'd bet this house that it is on TV, and she probably knows about it now."

"Man, how am I going to tell her?" Michael asked himself. "It's not as if she was there and saw us kissing. I have to tell her."

"You might not, because you and Miss Montana are scheduled to be interviewed on a pop show next Friday." Melody said laughing.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Miley sat in her room, laying flat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had a lot on her mind, and things were really complicated. She technically had kiss her friend. Miley didn't, but Hannah, who she portrays, did kiss him. She didn't have any idea what came over her. Michael kissed her first, but she kissed him back, and for a long time at that. She knew that she really liked him, maybe even loved him. She sighed, and began her walk downstairs, and saw that her friends and family huddled around the TV. As she stepped closer, a very familiar image popped up on the screen.

"...As you can see, one of our photographers caught Hannah Montana out having a little rendezvous with a young boy now identified as Michael Harris, an employee at a local video game store. Our photographer stated that the young couple made out for up to seven minutes. When earlier asked about Michael, Hannah stated that he was just a close friend, but this images clearly contradicts that..."

The whole room sat in dead silence. Miley was already back up the stairs, walking back towards her room.

_Well, there is one good thing about all of this. At least it can't get any worse right now, can it?_

* * *

Michael stared at the TV as the image of he and Hannah kissing kept playing over, and over again. He knew that he was busted, and the one person on his mind now wasn't Hannah, it was Miley. How was he going to tell her, his best friend, about this?

* * *

**AN: well, the secret is out, and every one knows about it. Just how bad will the fallout from this** **be? Read and find out!!! **


	6. All On The Table

**AN: Miley has to explain herself to the people that she knows why she was seen on TV kissing her best friend, Michael.**

**Chapter Six: All On The Table**

Miley paced back and forth in her room. Man, this is really something. She was seen on worldwide TV, kissing a boy, a boy that few only knew as her best friend, and that contradicted what she said about Michael being just that, only a friend of hers. She continued to paced back and forth, until her cell phone rang. She let it ring a few times before she picked it up. Nervously, she answered it.

"Hello?" Miley spoke into the phone.

"You kissed him!?" Lilly all but shouted into the phone. Miley snatched the phone away from her ear, and pulled it back to it in a quick reaction.

"I take it that you saw the show, huh?" Miley said, cooly and calmly.

"Yes, I did." Lilly said, in a somewhat disappointed manner. "You made out with him for seven minutes? Really Miley, seven!?"

"It wasn't seven minutes, Lilly!" Miley said in an attempt to defend herself. "It was only five, but that's not the point. What am I going to say to him?"

"As Hannah or as Miley?" Lilly asked.

"As both." Miley said.

"That's up to you, not me." Lilly answered. "Oliver told you that dating Michael as Hannah and being friends with him as Miley is going to cost you."

"Lilly, what am I going to do?" Miley asked her in desperation.

"Tell him the truth." Lilly said. Miley knew that Lilly was right. She knew that in the end, before it was all said and done, she was going to tell Michael that she was indeed Hannah Montana. Plus, since his birthday was coming up, she figured that would be the best time to tell him the truth.

* * *

Getting heckled by your family was never fun, and Michael should know, he got heckled by Charles and Melody for stupid things, but this time, he gave them a legitimate reason to get heckled and teased. They saw him in a magazine and most damning of all, on live TV, kissing a famous pop star. Worst of all, his family and friends back in St. Louis were calling him and heckling, teasing, and badgering him about that. Michael sighed, and left his room, ready for another round of being picked on by his family.

"Well, here's the Make Out King now." Melody said as soon as he poked his head out of his room. Michael groaned in annoyance, and stepped out into the hallway, glaring at his stepsister.

"Are you through?" Michael asked her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Are you through with this. You and Charles giving me hell about kissing Hannah Montana. Are you through?" Michael asked again, this time more sternly.

"Not in the least." Melody said with a smile. "You are in for a lot more crap from me and Charles. Not to mention that you have to come clean to Miley about this."

"I know. Where do you think I am going now?" Michael said, walking down the steps.

"Good luck, lover boy!" Melody called just as he reached his front door. Michael looked back, and gave her a scowl. With Miley on his mind, he left his home.

* * *

Miley was sitting on her back porch, looking at the sun gradually setting in the distance. As Michael rounded the corner, Miley looked at him with a look of mock surprise and a fake smile on her face.

"I take it that you saw what was on TV today." Michael said, not knowing what Miley was about to say.

"Yes, I did." Miley answered calmly. "I hope that you really enjoyed your date with Hannah."

"Oh, come on, why are you being like that?" Michael asked her.

"I can be anyway that I want to be." Miley said. "Michael, who do you like better, me or Hannah?"

"Miley, I am not going to answer that." Michael said. In his defense, that was a smart move, because in reality, there was no right answer.

"Oh, so you are just trying to spare my feelings right?" Miley said, getting angry.

"Miley, please..." Michael said, trying to calm her down.

"Just go." Miley said, turning around, and walking into her house, slamming the door loudly. Michael, being both stunned and hurt, walked back to his own home.

* * *

_Man, what did I do to deserve that? _Michael asked himself as he sat in his room. Miley flipped out at him before, but never like that. He wished that he knew what he did wrong so he can go and fix it. He figured that he would be better off if he would just let Miley cool off. He threw himself on his bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Miley was sitting in her room, looking out at the pale moonlight. She knew that she really loved Michael, but Michael liked someone else. How was that going to play into things? Miley knew that she had to do something, and soon. But what was that something going to be? As she thought about what she was going to do, she quietly went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the layoff on this story. I was just busy. Please stay tuned for more!**


	7. Things Get Very Complicated

**AN: Miley and Michael have it a rough patch in their friendship. Michael knows that he has to make a choice between Miley and Hannah, but who will he choose.**

**Chapter Seven: Things Get Very Complicated**

Michael was trapped between two girls. One was his best friend Miley Stewart, a girl that he care about, no doubt, and that he at one time that he wanted to date. Another girl that he has in his life was his girlfriend, a famous pop star named Hannah Montana. She had blonde hair like him, and he also cared a lot for her as well. Both girl were very pretty, and he knew that when the time was going to come, and he knew that time was going to be very soon, he was going to have to pick between one of them, and he couldn't stand the fact that he was going to break one of their hearts. Of course, after another rift between him and Miley, he knew that he wasn't going to talk to her any time soon, so he decided to leave her alone for now. He had to get ready for a date with Hannah.

* * *

On a calm and quiet sunset, Michael and Hannah were walking on the beach. Hannah looked as though she had something on her mind, and Michael knew it was about that kiss that they shared a few nights earlier. He didn't regret kissing her, but he knew that he might have crossed that line.

"Michael what's wrong? You seem to be really distant tonight." Hannah asked him. Michael turned to her and smiled a weary smile.

"Yeah, I do." Michael said calmly. "See, I have this friend, Miley, and we have gotten into it a few days ago, and it was about the kiss that we shared. I really, really like you, but I also care about her. I don't know what I am doing with her."

"How close are you two?" Hannah asked.

"Really close." Michael said. "She helped me out when I moved out here, and I was and still am grateful to her for everything that she helped me with. She was the first friend that I met here in Malibu."

"Did you like her at one time?" Hannah asked him. Michael didn't notice that Hannah was really interested in his answers.

"Yeah, I did." Michael said. "She is just as pretty as you are." Michael realized what he said, and tried to take it back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"No it's okay, I wanted you to be honest with me, and you were. Don't be sorry about that." Hannah said smiling at him. Michael smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Michael said.

"No Problem." Hannah said. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Michael, I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Michael asked.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Hannah asked quickly. She turned away, not wanting to see the look on his face, or hear his rejection. Michael turned her around , and she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Sure I would." Michael said, kissing her. Hannah smiled, and hugged him. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she might have made a very big mistake that was going to haunt her in the future.

* * *

Michael was literally on cloud nine. He now had a girlfriend, and to make things better, she was famous. He didn't care about the fame that Hannah had, he really liked her, and he was really considering using the word 'love' when talking about her. He was about to run over to Miley's, and telling her about it, of course, he knew that would be in bad taste. Then he thought about all of the times that she talked to him about the boyfriends that she had. He was a more than a little jealous, and angry that she was talking to him about that, but she was his friend, so he kept quiet about his irritation on that subject. He took all of that with a grain of salt and suffered with his feelings for her.

"Screw it. Melody can tell her when she gets the chance. She might just blow up at me again." Michael said. He sighed, and went back to what he was normally doing.

* * *

Melody saw Miley walking in the store, and she went up, and confronted her.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is going on between you and Michael?" Melody asked her.

"Nothing. We just had a fight. That's all." Miley said, going about her business. Miley tried to walk away, but Melody grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so.

"That's got going to cut it, girlfriend." Melody said. "I know that you are hiding something from him, and if or when I find out, I am going to tell him."

"There is nothing going on between us that is any of your concern, and anything that I am keeping from him is my business not yours." Miley said in a very cold voice.

"Fine." Melody said without emotion. "I said my piece. But don't be surprised the next time that we see each other, I crack you one. Miley watched as she stormed out, knowing that she messed up again.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Next time, Michael and Miley try to patch things up, but something happens that bring up unknown feelings between the two. R&R!**


	8. The One That I Belong With

**AN: Something happens between Miley and Michael that makes him question himself about who should he be with.**

**Chapter Eight**: **The One That I Belong With**

Rain and lightning were coming down heavy in Malibu on this Friday evening. Michael wasn't preoccupied with the thunderstorm that was coming down outside his window. He had something much more important on his mind. What was it? He wanted to know who should he be with, his friend Miley Stewart, or his current girlfriend, Hannah Montana. He knew that(I hate to repeat myself, but it is necessary. Sorry) he was going to be the time that Michael was going to have to make a choice between these two beautiful girls, and that time was coming really, really soon. The thought about both girls were coming through his mind as he stared at a picture of both of them. As he stared at a picture of both of them, he noticed that they both looked a lot alike.

"What the hell?" Michael asked himself. Before he could think any further, frantic knocking came from his front door. Michael dropped his pictures and walked downstairs, and answered his front door. He saw Hannah standing there, absolutely drenched from head to toe. She was wearing a short pink skirt, and a zipped up, red hoodie. Michael pulled her inside, and shut the door behind her.

"Hannah! What are you doing here? Are you all right?" Michael asked her as she shivered before him.

"M-My car b-broke down, and I ran here." She said through chattering teeth. "I need a place to stay until my car gets fixed. Can I stay here?"

"Sure." Michael said smiling. "My stepsister's room is upstairs and to the right. You can borrow some clothes from her."

"Will she mind?" Hannah asked.

"Probably not, I'll explain it to her." Michael said. Hannah smiled and gave him a quick kiss, and walked upstairs. Michael sighed, and he walked into his room.

_Man, this is going to be one of those days, huh?_

* * *

Michael walked out of his room, and down towards the laundry room. He grabbed Hannah's clothes, and walked them back towards Melody's room where she was staying. He saw that the door was open so slightly.

_What is she doing? _Michael asked. Michael peered inside, and he got an eyeful. Hannah was sitting hear the mirror, running her hand through her long, blonde hair. Michael saw that she was wearing nothing but her underwear, which was a tight black bra and pantie lace two piece pair set from Victoria's Secret.

He's a guy, of course he was going to notice that.

Michael was absolutely unable to take his eyes off of her. Hannah turned towards the doorway, and Michael darted out of her view, his face red as a ripe tomato. Michael sat the clothes, by the door, knocked lightly but loud enough to get her attention, and walked back into his room.

"Thanks." Hannah called out.

"You're welcome." Michael called back to her. He can't believe that he saw his girlfriend in her underwear. That was an image that he wasn't going to get out of his mind soon, nor that he wanted to. He sat on his bed, and hear her knocking on his door. He told her to come in, and she calmly walked into his room. Michael smiled as she sat next to him.

"Thanks for drying my clothes." Hannah said.

"No problem." Michael said. Then he realized the situation that he was in. Michael was alone in his home with his girlfriend. They were in his room, alone, and that made him very nervous. To make matters worse, they were on his bed, and Hannah was moving closer to him. Of course, his brother made the joke, "If I come home, and I hear moans coming from your room, I'll assume the worst", and Michael knew immediately what he meant.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous because you look really nice, and beautiful, and we are here in my room all alone." Michael said, looking directly at his feet. Hannah smiled at his nervousness.

"Oh, I get it." Hannah laughed softly. "You think that because we are alone, and in your room that something is going to happen, right?"

Michael tried to speak, but he was cut off by Hannah sitting on his lap. "I really do like you, Michael. I think that you are really cute, too. Maybe something will happen in the future, but not right now."

Hannah kissed him and walked to the door, and she looked. "Can you take me to my house?"

"Sure." Michael pulled on some jeans and a shirt, and walked her to her house.

* * *

As Michael sat in his room, a thought came into his head. What was going to happen in his room when they were alone? He didn't know, but he had a dew ideas. He had a choice to make, and it wasn't going to come to him soon, but the time wasn't coming, but it was here already. He just didn't know it. He just closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Miley paced back and forth in her room, late at night. She couldn't believe that she almost did the unthinkable, with her best friend of all people. She had no idea in what came over her. She almost gave herself to Michael. She sat on her bed, and looked at the stars that were peeking through the clouds. Miley knew that she had to do something, and she knew what it was.

"I have to do it." Miley said to herself. "I am going to tell him that I am Hannah Montana." And with that last thought in her head, she fell asleep. Rest was on her mind, but so was worry at the day that was coming up.

* * *

**AN: Well, you knew that it was coming. Next Chapter, Miley tells Michael her secret. How will he take it? R&R to find out!**


	9. Michael, Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**AN: As the day rolls on, Miley decides that it is time to come clean to her best friend. Will she lose him as a result of coming clean?**

**Chapter** **Nine: Michael, Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

It was a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon, and of course, Michael was spending that day in a mall. He was working at the video game store that his brother owned. It was a slow day, and that couldn't make Michael any happier. It was days like this that Michael could sit back, and think. Of course, he had a lot to think about. He was trapped between two girls that he cared about very much. Plus, they looked very much alike. One was his current girlfriend, and famous pop star Hannah Montana. He met her when he accidently wound up backstage, and she asked him out, and they ended up being boyfriend and girlfriend.

The other girl that was on his mind was his long time friend Miley Stewart. She was a close friend of his, and at one time, Michael had a crush on her, but the curse of being in the dreaded 'friend zone' for too long killed any chance of a relationship between the two. That hurt both of them deeply. What hurt more is that their friendship with Miley is on the rocks because of his relationship with Hannah. He cared about both girls, but he had to pick one of them to be with.

Michael could tell that today was going to be a very interesting day, to say the very least...

* * *

Michael sat in his room, calmly getting dressed for his date with Hannah later that evening. They were going to a charity event, well, Hannah was, Michael was tagging along for the heck of it. He got dressed, in a very casual pair of black slacks, and a nice shirt to go with it. Michael pulled his long blonde hair into a ponytail, and smiled in the mirror at his image. As he turned around to leave his room, his step sister stopped him.

"Where are you going now?" Melody asked.

"I'm going to a reading event with Hannah. Why do you want to know?" Michael stated to her.

"Look, I just ran into Miley, and she looks as though something is wrong." Melody said. "Either she has a problem, or she has a big secret to tell you. Look, me and Miley are not going to be the best of friends, but it is obvious that we both care about you, so when you get a chance, check on her, okay?"

"I will, sis, and thanks." Michael said, hugging her. Melody smiled back at him, and walked into her room, and shut the door.

Michael gave his appearance one more going over he heard Hannah's limo honking outside, and ran out to join her. When he got into the back seat, she smiled and greeted him with a kiss. And with that, they were off to their destination.

* * *

Needless to say, kids are very curious. They will ask questions that you know the answer to, but you cant answer due to being politically correct, or in other terms, non explicit. That is what Hannah had to endure when she was finished reading to a group of six year old children.

"Hannah, do you always tell the truth?" One little girl asked her. Hannah looked at Michael and answered.

"Yes." Hannah said. "It is always important to be honest to everyone, especially the one who love you and care about you. In the end there is no legitimate good reason to not tell the truth."

"Hannah, do you keep any secrets?" A little boy asked.

"No, I don't." Hannah said. "I don't keep secrets from my friends because it would hurt those close to me."

It wasn't until she finished answering those questions that she realized that she was lying to them. She was keeping secrets, and she was secretly hurting the one boy that she really did care about. It was then that she came to a startling conclusion.

She had to tell Michael the truth.

* * *

After their charity event, Michael and Hannah decided to take a walk on the beach. They were there while the sun was setting, and the orange sky was casting a glow on the young couple. As the evening went on, Michael could tell that something was wrong with Hannah, and the fact that she had something on her mind.

"Hannah," Michael said softly and sweetly. "You look as though you have something on your mind. What's wrong?" Hannah took a step back from Michael, and dropped her head in silence. She then looked up at him with her endearing blue eyes.

"Michael, would you be mad if I told you that I was keeping something from you?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Hannah, when you want to reveal something personal to me, that's totally up to you and you should do it on your own time, or when you feel the most comfortable with me." Michael said with a smile. Hannah felt that he was just saying that to make her feel better, but she knew that the more that he spoke about this, the more likely it was that she was going to back out of doing and revealing what she had to.

"Michael, I really like you a lot, and I have to tell you something." Hannah said, backing away from him, not knowing what he was going to say or do.

"Sure, what's up." Michael said, clueless to what she was about to say and do. He always had a cheerful attitude when he was going to hear some news. That is what made what she was about to say even more difficult.

"Michael, I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am." Hannah said.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Michael said trying to place a hand on her shoulder, but she moved back, preventing him from doing so.

"Please, just listen to me." Hannah said. "I really care about you, and I know that I have to do this in order to prove that you really love me. And if I lose you because I did this, than so be it."

"Hannah, what's going on?" Michael said, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Look, I have been keeping a secret from you, and the secret is..."

Michael watched in total shock as Hannah revealed her true self to Michael.

"I am really Miley Stewart." Miley said holding her blonde wig in her hand.

* * *

**AN: Well, Miley finally told Michael the truth. Now what is going to be the fallout from this? Read the final chapter and find out!!!**


	10. Love or Friendship

**AN: As the story wraps up, Michael has to make a decision about what to do since Miley told him that she was Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter Ten: Love or Friendship**

In the utter silence of the calm Malibu sunset, Michael stood there shocked and with a deadpan look on his face. He literally saw his girlfriend Hannah Montana transform into his best friend Miley. Every time he opened his mouth to try and speak, he ended up shutting it. He just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Miley looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Michael." She said softly. "Please...say something."

Michael looked at Miley briefly, and took a seat. He motioned for Miley to explain to him why she has been keeping this a secret from him, but when she didn't say anything, Michael finally spoke.

"Why have you been keeping this from me? Did you know that you could trust me?" Michael said. Miley looked at his expression, and it was an expression of being hurt by her actions. Miley never wanted to hurt him, and the fact that she unintentionally did made her feel even worse than she did now.

"I wanted to tell you, honestly." Miley said. "But I didn't want to lose you."

"Miley, who else knows about this?" Michael said, pointing at the blonde wig she was holding.

"Oliver, Lilly, dad and Jackson." Miley said quickly.

"Of course. Because you can trust them." Michael said.

"It's not like that!" Miley shouted. "I liked you from the moment that we met. Then we hung out and became friends. I wanted to become more, but I was afraid that we have been just friends for too long."

"You know I felt the same way when we first met." Michael said. "The thing that I hated was when you came and told me about you and other guys, especially when you kissed some of them. That drove me nuts."

Miley laughed softly and turned away, not wanting to know his reaction. Miley then turned and faced him again.

"Michael, where do we go from here?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. I have to think about this." Michael said. "I really like you, and you like me, but the fact that you kept this from me means that you don't fully trust me yet."

"Michael. Please...Don't be like that..." Miley said in an almost pleading voice.

Michael didn't say a word, and he just walked her home.

* * *

Michael should have seen it. He couldn't believe that he was so blind about it. There were so many clues that pointed to Miley being Hannah, but he didn't press it. One thing that he should have noticed was the fact that Hannah didn't ask a lot about his background. Miley already knew all about that, and now it made sense that Hannah didn't ask about his past because either she figured it was none of her business, or she already knew about it.

Second, Miley and Hannah looked exactly alike. Besides from Hannah having blonde hair, and Miley being a brunette, they looked exactly the same. Michael noticed that they had the same build and the same taste in clothing. Michael felt so betrayed by her actions, but, for some strange reason, his heart told him to forgive her.

That is what love can do to you.

* * *

Miley sat on the balcony of her window, looking towards Michael's house. He hadn't spoken to her since she told him that she was Hannah Montana. She watched him go outside and grab his mail, shirtless, which caused Miley's face to grow red. As he went back into his home, Miley went back into her room and pulled on some clothes.

"This is dumb. I have to tell him how I feel." Miley said. She pulled on her shorts and a shirt, and marched across the street.

* * *

Michael was about to get into his shower when he remembered that he left the front door open. Before he could even get out of his front door, Miley barged in, tears flowing.

"Miley!?" Michael shouted in surprise.

"Michael, please." Miley said, stopping him from speaking. "Look, I am sorry that I lied to you for a long time, but I loved you too much to lose you over something as stupid as that."

"You loved me?" Michael repeated, just to make sure that he heard her right.

"Yeah. I do." Miley said. Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but was caught off guard by Miley jumping on him and kissing him, very passionately.

"Whoa, what was that?" Michael said, completely breathless.

"Nothing, really, just showing my love for you." Miley laughed. Michael pulled her closer and kissed her again, happy that he was finally with the one he belonged with.

* * *

**AN: That is IT!!! Thanks to all of my faithful readers and keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
